1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure with an operating member.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device enclosures, such as a computer case, a server chassis, are usually moved when there is a need to be maintained or transported. However, the electronic device enclosures are cuboid and that can be inconvenient to move.